The creation of Emmett
by Just-Keep-Scribbling
Summary: One day when Rosalie discovers a human in the woods whilst hunting...!


**Discliamer: I am afraid to admit it, but I do not own Twilight!**

POV Rosalie

Living in wet gloomy places doesn't really keep your morale up. With all the wet, rainy weather, today was like any other day. As usual, Edward was being dark and depressing, which wasn't helped by the weather. Carlisle was at the hospital – the only place where he felt like he was doing a good job. And Esme was planning on redecorating the lounge.

I was bored – I didn't feel like helping Esme and Edward was a lost cause. I finally decided on finding a mirror, so I got up off the sofa, which I had been sitting on and went to look for my mirror. After I found a mirror from my room, I sat back down on the sofa to admire my perfect image. Edward was staring at me, his eyes filled with disgust. He always got annoyed with how pretty I was, even though he preferred to call me vane. As I looked over my beautiful golden locks of hair, and my beautiful face, I noticed how dark my eyes were - this wasn't good. I always hated to let my eyes turn coal black, it made me look tired -even though I couldn't sleep. Also I didn't want to let the thirst over power me, else I would turn into some kind of animal -which would not be attractive at all- which may cause me to suck the blood of some ugly, dirty, homeless person. YUCK! With all that in mind, I went off to hunt quickly. I didn't need to tell anyone where I was going, as Edward probably heard most of my thoughts –even though they all usually seemed to disgust him.

I ran from the house, with the feeling of being free. The wind blasted through my hair, as I ran faster and faster, letting my vampire side take over, and my senses lead. At first I smelt some deer, 100 metres north, so I began to run to them for my first prey. Then I suddenly stopped. A much pleasanter smell drifted towards me, one that was so much sweeter, and it was one of the best smells I had smelt for a long time. A sudden rush of venom flooded my mouth. I began to run. I sprinted into a clearing, where I found a huge grizzly bear leaning over a human, who was covered in his own blood - YUM. I couldn't resist, but first I would have to get rid of this pesky bear. I leaped on to the back of the bear and dug my teeth into its neck; this was much better than deer, but the scent of the human kept drifting to me. I made quick work of the grizzly, then turn onto my human prey. Nothing mattered at that moment, apart from that human's blood. I stared into his face -he must of thought I was an angel, and that he would be floating up to heaven like a good little human. I then stopped for a second. I stared into his face again. I tried to bend down to suck his blood, but my body had frozen. Then I had a flashback from my human life. The face of my best friend's baby came into my head –Vera's Henry. The human was so similar to the baby, with the same short black curly hair, the dimples that he had even when he grimaced and a strange look of innocence in his face-that looked out of place on a normal man. This memory had me stood still. Before I knew what I was doing, I held my breath. I lifted the bloody human into my arms, and I rushed back to the house. I hoped Carlisle's shift at the hospital had ended and that he was now home. I had to have this human changed and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it, that I wasn't strong enough to control myself. I wasn't sure of the exact reason myself of why I wanted...No…Why I needed him changed. I kept trying to argue with my body, but I wouldn't stop running. The journey seemed to take forever, no matter how fast I ran. I needed to get back to the house quickly, before it was to late for the human. I didn't stop. I didn't breath. I had to be as careful as I could. I felt like giving up, yet even when I tried I kept going. It was extremely uncomfortable not being able to breath, but all the oozing blood was surrounding me, made it even worse. I tried not to concentrate on it all. Instead I tried to concentrate on where I was running., but with all the space in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about how tasty the warm, wet blood would be. As I came closer to the house, I screamed a warning in my head over and over again, so Edward knew that Carlisle was needed, and that Esme and he should get out of the way if they didn't have enough control. I then ran into the house, to find Edward and Esme gone, and Carlisle standing in the room, next to a table, with a look of puzzlement on his face. I laid the human down, onto the table and backed away. I wasn't sure how good my self-control was. Carlisle was still standing there confused. Why wasn't he changing him already? I then realised that I hadn't asked Carlisle to do anything. I quickly ran outside, to take a deep breath of fresh air, and sprinted back in again. "Change him Carlisle!" I practically yelled with desperation. The still confused Carlisle slightly unwillingly bent down and bit the human. I sighed with relief. I had just finished my reserve of oxygen, so I ran back out again to fill my lungs with clean air. When I ran back in, Carlisle was rushing around, cleaning up the blood around the human. After every speck of blood had gone, Carlisle ran off to his study, and came back down with a syringe and some morphine. He injected the morphine into the body of the human, and stepped back to my side. I began to breath again; knowing that I would be safe -as all the blood had gone. I smelt the morphine evaporate, Carlisle had been to late, the human would suffer the normal, excruciating pain of becoming a vampire. Carlisle smelt it too. He dragged me outside, so I didn't have to see the pain. Edward then came up from behind. "What the hell were you thinking, when you brought this human back?" I began to burst into dry sobs. I knew the yelling from Edward would continue, until I answered his question, so I began to tell him what had happened. By the end of my story, Carlisle looked shocked and Edward sneered. "So this is an entirely selfish act, as usual."

"Shut up Edward," scolded Carlisle, Edward was shocked, Carlisle never usually told anyone off, and he usually had great patience. "Rosalie, how did you have enough control yourself, to stop hunting, while there was a human there, a human that was covered in his own blood." Carlisle's voice was filled with wonderment.

"I don't know Carlisle, I really don't know!" Then the screams of the human began. No one spoke, so I ran back in to comfort the man.

It was a long three days of screaming. When it all finally stopped, everyone was so pleased to have a bit of peace. I realised, when the newly born vampire jumped off the table that he had been lying on, I didn't know his name. He looked amazing. His big muscles bulging out of the clean clothes -that I had put on him. His face still had the same qualities as before, but now he looked paler and all the faults had gone, also his eyes changed from the lovely hazel, to bright red. I stared at him for a short while and then asked, "I am Rosalie. What is your name?"

"I am Emmett."

I then turned on my heels and beckoned him to follow me. He did so willingly. Carlisle was waiting outside for us, so we could go hunting. Emmett looked extremely confused. I decided to explain about how he had become a vampire now and that we needed to hunt to live normally, like Carlisle and I had to. He still looked slightly confused, and then spoke, "So you aren't an angel, and you aren't god?" I couldn't help but smile sympathetically. Carlisle chuckled, "No, we are just vampires."

"Fair enough." Emmett said simply.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it?! It was my first FanFiction! Please Review and tell me what you think of it...**


End file.
